1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source apparatus which is capable of outputting a high voltage, and an image forming apparatus provided with the power source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a complex machine, and the like adopting an electrophotographic method, image forming is performed by irradiating a light to a charged surface of a photosensitive drum to form an electrostatic latent image, supplying toner from a developing apparatus onto the surface of the photosensitive drum to form a toner image, and transferring the toner image onto a sheet. As power source apparatuses which generate a high voltage to be applied to the developing apparatus, there have been known power source apparatuses adopting a method of superimposing a DC voltage with an AC voltage or a method of generating an output voltage by superimposing a positive DC voltage with a negative DC voltage. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-317524 discloses a method of using a common transformer.